


A Question, Please

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FFXIV 5.3 Spoilers, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Flirty, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Mutual Pining, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Reader Insert, Tumblr: FFXIV Write 2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes all that you need to unravel your complicated feelings was a question.Prompt #2 for the tumblr FFXIV Write 2020sway /sweɪ/ (n) : dominating power or influence
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	A Question, Please

**Author's Note:**

> sway /sweɪ/ (n) : dominating power or influence

Never have you considered your role in this realm. You have been granted so many titles and so many different names - Hydaelyn’s Chosen, the Hero and Champion of Eorzea, the Slayer of Gods and Eikons alike, a Liberator, the Khagan of the Azim Steppe - so many so that you don’t even realize it when another title is added to your ever growing list. But when you look upon yourself, you merely see yourself as an adventurer. You don’t mind when people don’t know who you are, and take your kindness for granted when they ask you for a favor.

And perhaps this is why traveling with you was so enjoyable. You were so amicable and reliable, everywhere you went in the Far East, you were greeted with smiles and laughter, G’raha couldn’t help himself but be amazed by the stories and tales that were dropped on him time and time again.

Yet here he was having a hard time taking in the sights of the Azim Steppe and the information that he was receiving from you about the region, and all of it was because of the attires the two of you were wearing. While he was very appreciative for the attire that you had given him to fit in better, the haori was a bit revealing for him when you first showed it to him. Even you looked a bit surprised upon finding that there was no distinct under layer like the female variation had. 

He still remembers the moment the two of you had arrived at the inn. You had booked two separate rooms that were across from each other, and upon arrival you had made your way into his room first to present to him, what Tataru had called it, a “Welcoming Gift to Kugane.”   
  


***

_ “[N-Name]? Are you  _ _ certain _ _ that this is all that’s in the box.” _

_ “W-Well, yes. The box is clearly empty and that’s all there really is.” You were clearly not looking his way as you rummaged through the box that Tataru had provided. You refused to acknowledge that there was no under layer, and while you did appreciate Tataru’s ‘help’, this wasn’t quite what you asked for.  _

_ “Perhaps this outfit would finally spice things up a little bit!” - Tataru _

_ You had almost immediately set the entire box on fire upon reading that teasing note of hers and you hang your head in dejection, and sighed, “I’m so sorry, Raha. I knew Tataru would find some way to add her own idea of ‘helping’, but I had no idea that she would go so far as to remove the under layer of your haori.” _

  
  


_ You had turned to face him, and you don’t miss how he continuously plays with the hem to pull them closer to cover his bare chest. Nor do you miss the way his ears had completely flattened and his face was flushed as red as his hair. His tail curled and uncurled in embarrassment, and upon finding your gaze upon him, his mouth opened and closed slightly like a fish before you quickly turned away with an apology already falling through your lips. _

_ “No, no, it’s alright. This… situation isn’t your fault.” _

_ “I’ll- I can go to the market place real quick to grab you a shirt,” you muttered and gave him a quick glance. You had to admit though, seeing Raha in a haori was much more impactive than you thought it would be. You would think after journeying with Hien, you’d be used to seeing a male’s chest just bare and out on display like that. But perhaps it was because it was  _ _ G’raha _ _ that you were affected so much. You quickly shook your head to get rid of your thoughts and ran off. _

_ *** _

“Raha?”

You stopped and gently tugged on his hand. He had stopped walking at some point and was just staring at you in a sort of daze and you asked, “Are you alright, Raha?”

“Hmm? Oh, forgive me. I was lost in thought.”

“Is that so?” you seemed to have let out a sigh of relief at that, and you smiled, “I thought you weren’t feeling well, after all, you did say you had a slight headache.”

“That was because I felt seasick,” G’raha shook his head and frowned slightly at the thought of it. He had felt so sick upon departure to Kugane. He didn’t even know that it was possible for him to feel seasick. Although perhaps it makes sense since most of the ways in which he traveled with you was via the skies, and not so much the seas. 

“That is true, it’s subsided completely now, right?”

There was a quick and small flick of his ears and he proudly smiled, “Of course! I’m more than ready to properly be introduced to all of Kugane.”

“As I am sure you are!” you laughed and smiled, “But really, are you alright? You’ve been staring at me for quite some time now.” There was a teasing tone in your voice, and he could see the glimmer of mischief in your eyes as you asked him that question. 

Clearly, this was a trap.

G’raha cleared his throat and he mumbled, “It’s nothing!”

“Nothing? Oh please, Raha, you aren’t a great actor. It was only with your hood on during your time as a Crystal Exarch that you were able to hide most things from me,” you teased and asked, “So what were you thinking of that had you so lost in thought?”

G’raha glances around, they had just left the Reunion and were on their way to Mol Iloh to visit one of your old friends, but no thanks to G’raha gaping at you, the two of you were just standing over one of the few bridges that spanned across one of the many rivers that congregated at the center of the Azim Steppe. 

You gently leaned against the railing as you waited for an answer, and honestly he wasn’t even sure how to answer you at this point. Your silhouette was gently framed by the morning sun and he sighed, “Must I answer this question? It is quite… embarrassing.” 

He couldn’t look you in the eye, and quite frankly, you couldn’t help yourself. You slowly took a few steps closer to him and leaned in. “Is it so embarrassing that you can’t even tell  _ me _ , your  _ inspiration _ ?”

You teased him lightly, and a small part of you enjoys how you see his entire body go on alert at the intimacy of the situation. It would be a lie if you had said you weren’t enjoying this, but you were. You had missed these small quips between the two of you, and you did want to know what it was that was on his mind. You can’t help but wonder if he was as distracted with your outfit as you were with his.

“You… You’re truly cruel, aren’t you, [Name]?” G’raha sighed, but instead of the stammering and flustered mess that you had expected him to be, there was a slight smirk on his face as he leaned in, closing the gap even further. “How badly do you want to know of my thoughts?”

“Hmm, I’m pretty intrigued,” you admitted and smiled, “But if you want me to drop this conversation, I don’t mind.”

“You speak as though you’d drop it as soon as I ask of you.”

“And  _ that _ is because I will,” you confessed and deliberately took a step back and turned away from him, only to glance at him from over your shoulder. “But you don’t believe me when I say that, do you?”

G’raha was stunned by the question and he hummed in contemplation. 

“Honestly.”

“Honestly?” you parroted, waiting expectantly for his answer and he continued, “Honestly, I don’t believe my words hold that much power over you, my friend.”

Your eyes widened, and you don’t miss the small rueful smile on his lips that quickly dissipated almost as swiftly as it had appeared. He averts his gaze from you, if only to stare south at the distant Reunion. From where they stood now, the banners were barely visible, the structures were even smaller than you remembered, but the cliff that overlooked the marketplace was magnificent even from afar. And if you weren’t watching him so closely, you would have missed that fleeting smile and you turned to face him again. 

“Oh, and you would be wrong, so very wrong.”

You close the gap between the two of you again, and gently adjust his haori. It was just slightly skewed, but enough for you to notice it. He could feel the warmth of your hands through the thin layer of fabric, and before he could ask you what you were doing, you softly admitted, “You could tell me to do anything, just say the words, and I’ll give you the entire world if I could, my dear Raha.”

Your gaze slowly meets his and you smiled, “After all, I may be your inspiration and your role model, but you… you are my dear and precious Raha, and any favor you ask of me. Any wish that you would ask of me… I would do my utmost best to fulfill it.”

“[Name]...”

Raha sighed and gently leaned forward to rest his forehead against yours and he mumbled, “I will never truly win against you, will I?”

“Nor will I ever win against you, Raha.” 

You finish adjusting his haori and lean in for just a little bit more of the unspoken affection that the two of you held for each other before carefully pulling away. 

“Come on now, I am certain my friend is expecting us to make it before lunch.”

You turned away, but G’raha doesn’t miss the flush of pink on your cheeks that reached your ears. You may have teased him all the way here, but he’ll grant you some respite from his teasing for now. He stifles the chuckle that threatens to escape from his lips, but honestly, he truly did appreciate the view and sights that he had to take in around him and in front of him.


End file.
